


Horrible Liar

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, dean still remembers hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a horrible liar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible Liar

Dean couldn’t sleep. The memories of Hell were still burned in his memory. Fourty years, in Hell terms, four months on Earth. Now, a year later, the nightmares continue. Of course, he kept it from Sam, even though his little brother knew something was up. Telling Sam, reliving that painful experience, had only made it worse. Dean was a horrible liar.  
As an angel, Castiel could read Dean’s pain. He visited the hunter in the late afternoon, to talk with him.  
“What the hell?” Dean asked as he washed his hands in the bathroom.  
He ran out to see Castiel standing in the motel.  
“Cas?”  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came to talk about your nightmares.”  
Dean froze. “What nightmares?”  
Castiel squinted.  
“Your dreams of Hell,” He said.  
The hunter gulped, jaw clenched and heart racing.   
“I remember finding you in Hell,” The angel said, “As an angel, my senses are far different than a human’s, but I remember burning flesh, screams and cries of agony, laughter, and you…You were holding tools, a pained look on your face.”  
“I enjoyed it,” Dean spoke, “The souls begged for me to stop…and I enjoyed it.”  
“You were given a choice,” Castiel said, “Torture or be tortured. It was fate.”  
Dean held back tears as Castiel grabbed his hand.  
“Um…Cas?”  
“Yes?”  
He was about to say “personal space,” but decided against it.  
“Never mind.”  
“This…is what humans do when they like each other, correct?”  
“Uh…yeah.”  
Castiel grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and pulled the hunter into a gentle kiss. Dean pulled away immediately.  
“What the HELL, Cas?”  
“I’m sorry. Did I do that incorrectly?”  
“Well, no.”

Sam was unable to believe what he’d just seen from the hotel window. He entered the room, only for Castiel to stare at the both of them awkwardly.  
“I have to go,” The angel said, “Bye Dean. Sam.”  
Castiel flew away, leaving Sam staring at Dean.  
“What?”  
“Don’t WHAT me,” Sam said, “I saw you two kiss.”  
“No you didn’t.”  
“Dean…”  
“Didn’t happen.”  
“You’re a horrible liar, Dean.”  
“Not lying.”  
“If you and Cas are…It won’t change my view of you.”  
Dean seemed to get a small gleam in his eyes, which disappeared immediately.  
“It’s getting late. Good night, Sammy.”  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Wanna talk about it in the morning?”  
“Probably not.”


End file.
